


Costumes

by Summerspeck



Series: Drabbles in Love [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabbles, Humor, Kigurumis, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: There's something spooky going on in the town, and it's not even Halloween.





	Costumes

"So Mulder, what are your impressions now? Think that there's something spooky going on with the town? Or is there a logical explanation you can actually come to?"

By spooky, Scully didn't mean the spirit of Halloween itself, although a part of her wished for that instead of what she and Mulder were seeing. No instead, she was talking about every adult in the town wearing kigurumis and wearing glazed looks as they went about their walks. The children didn't seem affected by this notion and instead seemed rather pleased by their fathers and mothers and grandparents wearing the animal suits.

Mulder smirked back. "Haven't you learned by now, Scully? There's always a sinister _and_ logical explanation behind these things."

Scully only pouted and crossed her arms in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I completely forgot that I wrote this drabble and never posted it on here, but here it is. An old drabble inspired by a prompt I wrote for a 30-day challenge last year. The prompt? Wearing kigurumis, but with my own twist on it. This will be turned into a short story once I have it written out and when I have more time, but for now, enjoy this short!


End file.
